Talk:Secret Societies Question
The Association Rule of the Armed Forces of the Union In all Pre Astro history larger institutions develop smaller exclusive groups. Fraternities , Student Associations, Cadet clubs. In the military Old Boys clubs arrange promotions, cushy jobs,sell military munitions on the black market and so forth. On US Carries for example Gangs are not uncommon. (This is not racim but true: Black Sailors tend to group together to smuggle and deal drugs. the most common and open form are the Can Gangs. A ship has Coke machines. The Can gangs empty the machines (legally with a bag of quarters) and then sell the 25 cent can for 1.50 -2bucks. Since there are no other stores...it's drink water or pay extra.There are a hundred similar schemes and some are pretty well organized reaching to Supply Sergants, logistic departments. Similar things happened in US Army bases in Germany, Marines Okinawa, Vietnam Camps and bases. Corporal Klinger of MASH hinted on this in many episoes. You know the Supply Sergnant in Company B has a case of Oranges and trades them for a pallet of Tuna.. Now while this seems harmless and has happened ever since the Greeks sieged Troya. It deprives the men that do the fighting from what they need , profits some fat guys behind the lines and makes the guys involved vulnerable for blackmail (spies) In larger organizations these "harmless trades" evolve into well organized groups (The Worm is based on real models) Anything you do secret compromises your security because, in order to keep your secret secret you are willing to bend rules,turn a blind eye, leave a file drawer unlocked. Put your password on a sticky note. Once you are on the slide you are done for. Secret Societies might also form about ideas. Humans should rule, Ults are superior.. the military has a very clear chain of command....a second structure will mess it up. Lt. Miller is Corporal Jones superior but in their fraternity Jones is the leader.Miller will give Jones prefrence , hesitateto reprimant him or give him unpleasant orders. On a distant base, on ships that are under way for many month this could lead to problems including Mutiny. TheBritish Army under Nelson had exactly that rule. Be caught in a secret society or group. Cat O Nine or Yard Arm. The Union Navy defines any meeting of three or more individuals on a regular basis with membership rules, conditions etc a society with a common agenda and goal. Friends meeting in a bar after work do not have a common agenda.As soon as the 4 Load handlers call themselves Bar 9 Gang, call for meetings to discuss a common goal (get drunk by 2100 hours every friday) and have any sort of conditions for others to join (you must be a load handler and agree to get drunk on Fridays by2100 they are organized. When a loadhandler of another area wants to drink along but is drunk by 2000 hours and is no longer allowed to join up. the group is an exclusive group with agenda and if they did not file a permit (agendas, goals and membership conditions known) they are under navy terms guilty . If they are doing this on Fleet ground or on duty. If they meet as civiliansin Pepe's Bar that is 5 meters outside Fleet juristriction. They can plan McElligotts assassination and they are fine (In terms of Rules) Officers and persons with clearance Part of your clearance process is the question: Are you in any way associated with a club,association or even religious group. Being an active Catholic prevents you from obtaining top secret clearance (as by definiton of your faith you are to confess to another person-- everything) JFK was president of the US but was not cleared for ATS (Above top secret) for that reason and was denied to access certain documents... If you say you are member of the AAA because of cheaper towing rates. You might be okay but you better say so and do not participate in meetings, picnics or AAA sponsored travels. Union Officers are asked the same question and they are not allowed to join any group club or fraternity regardless if it is Duty related or of duty at home. Unless they are asking before they join if it is okay (and the decission becomes part of their files...and can determine if they get higher clearance or not